Supermarket Sweep
by artlessICTOAN
Summary: Going grocery shopping really shouldn't be that hard, but Tenten and Karin just can't help but make things difficult for themselves. TenKarin, lowkey 90s AU, I don't know what I'm doing here.


pretty all over the place tbh, but here we go anyways. shortarse girlfriends are best girlfriends.

* * *

"Ok, so we need bread, yogurts, cereal-"

Tenten blinked and immediately cut her girlfriend off. "I already picked some cereal up."

"You got the _crap_ cereal, so I threw it on a shelf back in the chilled section, we need _good_ cereal." Karin didn't even bother to look up from her list, tapping at each item as she called them out, "also rice, soy sauce, cheese and-"

She snapped the strip of paper out of Karin's hands, glaring at her when she finally looked up. Not even trying to hide the fact she was just whining like a child, Tenten said, "What was wrong with my cereal?"

Karin's brows dropped so low, they practically disappeared behind her glasses. "If I wanted to eat dry, flavourless sticks first thing in the morning I'd just pick some from a bush on my way to work, go get something with a bare minimum sixty percent sugar content STAT."

"It's good for you though, why don't you just try a little honey with it or something?"

"A teaspoon of honey doesn't miraculously make shredded wheat appetising – and _no_ , the sugared version isn't any better! I don't want anything that doesn't have chocolate in it, now chop chop." She waved her off, already too busy looking through loaves of bread to respond to Tenten's glare – not that she would have, even if she had seen it.

Rolling her eyes and groaning, she stomped away to hunt down something that would appeal to her sweet-toothed girlfriend.

* * *

By the time Karin had caught up to her with the trolley, she had picked out the perfect cereal. "Here ya go babe," she said with a wide grin, tossing the box at her.

She fumbled trying to catch it, but did manage to get a good enough look at it to burst out laughing.

"I figured a woman of such refined tastes like yourself deserves only the classiest of cartoon mascots-" she tapped the image of the t-rex with mismatched eyes and a wonky grin claiming that they were 'ext-roooar-dinary!' and wielding a giant spoon in its tiny arms "-you even get a free dinosaur keychain!"

Snorting, Karin dropped the box on top of all their other shopping and started towards the next aisle, saying, "Jokes on you, I've been meaning to add to my collection anyway," as she passed.

"Boooo, you make everything terrible, y'know that?"

"Of course." She filched the shopping list out of Tenten's jean pocket and pointed one direction while turning the trolley in the other. "You go grab the cheese while I get the rice and shit, meet me in the drinks section."

* * *

Tenten shoved the two large soda bottles into the trolley, ignoring the fact that she had just crushed their squishier groceries. "Anything else in this aisle?"

"Hmm, no I don't think- oh, wait, coffee."

In perfect unison, they both turned to the shelfing devoted to hot drinks and tilted their heads back to the point on the highest shelf where the strongest, most toxic brand of coffee was displayed. Hidden away like the embarrassment to the bean family it was. Some fucker had gone and pushed the box back from the edge to boot.

"…Maybe we should just skip it," Tenten said, turning to her girlfriend. Her equally short girlfriend – and Tenten _barely_ pushed five two on a good day. "I mean, do we _really_ need coffee that much?"

Karin's head snapped to face her, the cracking of her neck ignored in favour of glaring corrosive holes straight through Tenten's skull. "If we don't get it then I will break up with you right here." She didn't need to prove how deadly serious she was; she was thinking along similar lines herself. It wasn't a healthy habit to share, but there was absolutely no way she would survive a week working with both Lee and Gai without what basically amounted to an injection of pure caffeine into her bloodstream.

She eyed the top shelf thoughtfully. "You wanna do the honours then?"

"You're the one who's always bragging about having one whole centimeter on me, why don't _you_ grab it."

Glaring at her, Tenten took slow, careful steps towards the rows of coffees and teas, pressed onto her tiptoes and stretched out her arm until her fingers just brushed a shelf. The one three shelves down from the top. She dropped down again and spun to see her girlfriend's unimpressed stare, gesturing vaguely to the pack that was so hopelessly out of reach.

"Ugh, you're useless," Karin said, striding over herself; all her apparent confidence disappeared the second she actually got to the point where she had to look directly up at the towering structures.

Smirking, Tenten stepped back, crossing her arms as she enjoyed the show.

Repeating Tenten's tactic did nothing, jumping only got her a couple of inches higher – though it did make her boobs bounce in a _very_ entertaining manner – and trying to use the trolley as a stepladder would've broken her neck if she hadn't been there to break her fall. "Quit laughing idiot," she snapped once she was back on her feet, "I'm still doing better than you."

She didn't stop laughing, but Karin really should've expected that by this point in their relationship.

Huffing as she examined the shelving again, the sudden spark in her eyes immediately snapped Tenten back to attention. Hands against the highest shelf she could reach, she lifted one foot, then the other, pulling herself up one step at a time, shoving back various boxes and tins to make room.

"Ha!" She turned just enough to show her gloating sneer to Tenten, still climbing onto the final shelf, where their prize was waiting.

With a great, echoing crash, the metal ledge her feet had been resting against collapsed, scattering tea across the floor and leaving Karin scrambling to find her footing again. There was an ominous creak from the top shelf and confused cries from the aisles around them.

Already hearing the calls of staff incoming, Tenten quickly took action, ducking beneath her girlfriend's kicking legs and raising until she was sitting securely on top of her shoulders. "Quick," she hissed, "grab it and let's get out of here!"

She didn't have to say it twice, as Karin had already picked up the entire stock of Caffinal Countdown coffee and thrown it in the vague direction of their trolley. Barely giving her time to jump back to the ground, Tenten grabbed the handle and Karin's arm and charged away, both of them cackling all the way to the check-out.


End file.
